


Oh baby, here comes the sound.

by OlliverWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlliverWay/pseuds/OlliverWay
Summary: A short story about a heavily pregnant Omega Gerard and an Alpha Frank.





	Oh baby, here comes the sound.

Gerard was laying on the couch. "F-Frank it's happening again!" Gerard whined. The braxton-hicks were starting up again, and those were the worst part of his pregnancy by far.

"Oh Hun.. give me a few minutes... Im finishing your cupcakes" he was indeed busy putting blue frosting on Gerard's Red velvet cupcake. The cupcakes looked the way they did in honor of Gerard's new album 'Hesitant Alien'.

"P-please be quick.. Please.." Gee rubbed his sore, stretched tummy and bit his tongue from the pain.

****

When Gerard had finished his cupcakes, Frank began to feel needy, clinging to his lovely husband..wife? Frank didn't know anymore, he just wanted intercourse. Badly. unless he took his suppressants, which he had no intention of doing, he would begin to snarl and bite all over Gerard. He decided to hide his heat by simply sweet-talking him "Oh babe.. you understand.. it's hard to keep my hands off you and your sexy..round..belly~" Frank touched Gerard's neck

Gerard murred and put his head over Frank's hand. The hormones made him wet his pants silly with pre-cum. "Holy shit FrankFrankFrank~ G-get in me~"

Frank smiled "shall we take this to our room?"

Gerard had a moment of panic. "H-how about we take it to the hospital?" Because in fact, the 'pre-cum' was his water breaking, and he simply thought the erotic events going on, had caused it.

"Th-the hospital? Why the hospital?" Frank was very confused 

"M-my water broke.."

"Oh! OH! okayokay, be calm!"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Caardlinaudio 'get off your feet, darling' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRqJkqpiNVE


End file.
